1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for avoiding an interference in a local area wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for avoiding a frequency interference in a local area wireless communication network when each device detects the frequency interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, due to the development and convenience of wireless communication technologies such as ZigBee, various wireless communication technologies are used in more electronic devices. Unlike wired communication, an increases in the frequency of use of wireless communication may cause a radio interference between wireless communication devices. Most wireless communication technologies nearly avoid a mutual interference by dividing use frequencies. However, in the case of an ISM frequency band around 2.4 GHz, the use of which is rapidly increasing in recent years, the problem of a radio interference becomes more serious because many wireless technologies use the same frequency. Thus, it is very important to develop technologies for solving the problem of the radio interference between wireless technologies using the ISM frequency band.
The problem of the radio interference between wireless technologies is treated in two directions of detecting an interference and avoiding an interference. According to subjects, interference avoiding methods may be classified into a method for detecting and avoiding an interference by a controller or a master device or each router in a wireless communication system, and a method for detecting and avoiding an interference by each device itself. In most technologies for solving a radio interference in wireless communication, a controller or a master device or each router detects and avoids an interference in a wireless communication system.
However, there is little technology that solves the problem of a radio interference in a wireless communication system by each member device itself not by a controller or a master device or each router. Korean Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-0048642 filed by the present applicant discloses a method for detecting an interference by each member device itself.
However, there is no effective technology developed to avoid an interference when each member device itself detects a frequency interference.